


Перст архангела

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Avacyn - Freeform, Avacyn Restored, Gen, Innistrad, Nefalia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: На морском побережье Нефалии высится маяк под названием Огненный Палец. Калеб, смотритель маяка, каждую ночь зажигает огонь, спасая от гибели десятки кораблей. Но мир постепенно меняется...





	Перст архангела

Великан погружался в зыбучие пески. Топкий грунт на границе моря и суши стремительно засасывал его ноги сначала по щиколотку, потом до колен, потом до бедер. Гигант ревел во весь голос от ужаса, но бешеный прибой глушил его зов отчаяния. Вот сырой песок сдавил ему грудь, и великан отчаянно вскинул вверх руки, словно желая ухватиться за что-то в воздухе, но тщетно. Песок поглощал огромное тело все более жадно с каждой судорогой агонии, пока на поверхности не остались лишь скрюченные исполинские кисти рук. Умирая, великан простер одну ладонь парусом к морю, как будто ловил ветер, который ему было более не суждено вдохнуть, другую же сжал в кулак, грозя страшной стихии – не земле и не воде.  
Так древняя нефалийская легенда объясняла происхождение странной формы скал у моря. Они звались Ладонь и Кулак. Ладонь прикрывала Кулак так, что он не был виден с берега. И многие из тех, кто ни разу не выходил в море, даже не имели понятия о существовании Кулака и его Огненного Пальца.  
Палец на Кулаке появился, по сравнению с историей про великана, совсем недавно. Башня на вершине скалы, чуть сбоку, напоминающая воздетый к небу указующий перст, была делом человеческих усилий – маяком. Этот маяк, что горел всякую ночь, с вечерних сумерек до рассвета, мореходы прозвали Огненным Пальцем. Ладонь защищала его от ветров, крутивших смерчи над сушей, а высокий Кулак позволял видеть свет маяка из самой дали.  
Башня, высотой с главную колокольню большого города, была сложена из камня, чуть более светлого, чем окружающие скалы, и в нескольких местах перепоясана широкими металлическими полосами красно-золотистого оттенка. Благодаря мастерству алхимиков тех лет, когда невежество и страх еще не расползлись по миру, гигантские обручи не ржавели и не тускнели. Маяк был единственной красотой мрачного пейзажа побережья. Он смотрелся нарядно, даже когда не горел сигнальный огонь, словно погибший великан носил ювелирные украшения – сразу три кольца на одном пальце.  
Внутри башни шла крутая спиральная лестница, соединявшая несколько этажей. На них располагались различные механизмы, а также комнатки для хранения вещей. Источник света помещался на площадке на вершине маяка. С трех сторон площадка была отгорожена особым образом полированными металлическими пластинам, составленными в сложную систему зеркал, и открыта лишь морю. Громадный факел маяка, свет которого многократно усиливался зеркалами, моряки замечали в любую погоду за много миль от берега.  
Огонь пылал в огромной железной чаше, обложенной снаружи по низу камнем. В центре ее вился толстенный фитиль из множества канатов, который удерживался в чаше при помощи металлических распорок и выкручивался воротом под полом. Емкость для горючего не прикрывали никакие стекла – все они плавились или разлетались на куски, не выдерживая перепадов температур. Топливом для огня служила особая смесь, которую производил всего один цех в ближайшем городке, поэтому пламя не гасло ни под каким дождем. Воды с небес почти каждую ночь лились на маяк как из ведра, но ливневые потоки превращались от огненного жара в легкий пар над чашей. Состав был ужасающе ядовит, его попадание на кожу вызывало ожог до кости. Наливать в чашу его было необходимо на самое дно, так, чтобы горючее не вспыхнуло все разом.  
Доставлял топливо, заливал его в чашу из бочки при помощи сложного блочного механизма, выдвигал фитиль и поддерживал огонь человек по имени Калеб, смотритель Огненного Пальца.  
Он получил свою службу по наследству, что было неудивительным. Трудно вообразить себе молодого еще мужчину, который по доброй воле станет отшельником на границе земли и моря. В семье Калеба уже много поколений повторялась одна и та же история. Подраставший сын приводил на маяк жену, но она рано или поздно умирала от болезней, вызванных скверным сырым климатом, или сбегала обратно к людям, лишь бы не слышать рева огня, не дававшего спать, и неумолчного грохота волн круглые сутки. Если на свет появлялась девочка, ее по взрослению ждала та же судьба – или могила, или бегство в город к лучшей жизни. Мальчик же был обречен на долю своего отца.  
Калеб принял из отцовских рук ворот фитиля в девять лет, через год встал к ковшу для топлива, и с тех пор потерял счет своим годам. Летоисчислению для него не на что было опереться. Море и зимой, и летом было одинаково суровым, и шторма уже давно опустошали прибрежье вне всяких сезонов. По дороге в городок не росло ни одного живого дерева в голых обедневших полях, и ледяной град мог выпасть в каком угодно месяце. Тьма, спустившаяся на землю еще задолго до рождения Калеба, взялась за дела этого мира основательно.  
Калеб не думал об этом, да и помешать ему исполнять свой долг не могло ничто на свете. Все его тело и весь его разум были подчинены службе. При ином образе жизни, вероятно, из крепкого темноволосого парнишки с припорошенной веснушками кожей и девчоночьими ржавыми ресницами мог вырасти первый ухажер для городских красоток. Но Огненный Палец приспособил юношу к себе. Правда, в приморских городках Нефалии давно выродилась природная людская стать, и народ становился все уродливее с каждым поколением, но даже рядом с обычными горожанами Калеб смотрелся странновато.  
Широкоплечий, с тяжелыми руками работяги, на вечно полусогнутых ногах, что помогало устоять на любом ветру, быстро взбираться по лестницам и тащить бочки с горючим на тележке из города, смотритель самому себе казался уродом. К его услугам был огромный зеркальный отражатель, который, если и искажал действительность, то в совсем малой степени. Обветренное до коросты лицо Калеба усеивали старые и свежие шрамы от мельчайших брызг топлива, а там, где кожа не была повреждена, веснушки от редких проблесков солнца сливались в одно большое пятно. Волосы надо лбом Калеб обрезал коротко, чтобы морские вихри не кидали их ему в глаза. Его брови давно сгорели от жара, и поэтому лицо смотрителя маяка под куцей челкой казалось одновременно жестким и беззащитным. Лишь ресницы его по непонятной причине оставались густыми и длинными. Только поэтому вечно сощуренные глаза Калеба без слез терпели адский жар возле огненной чаши. Голос его был хриплым и резким, как крик чайки. Говорить с людьми смотрителю приходилось мало, и все больше выкриками, поскольку слышал сам себя он скверно. Вой ветров над морем и гудение пламени лишили Калеба здорового слуха. Зато он мог по неразличимому треску фитиля определить, насколько хорошо он был скручен, на слух опознавал, что горючее иссякает, и слышал скрип корабельных снастей на подходе к берегу в любой шторм.  
Никаких посторонних мыслей в голове у Калеба во время работы не водилось. Привыкнув к своим обязанностям, он исполнял их усердно, и ничто не отвлекало смотрителя Огненного Пальца от ежедневного труда на благо всех, вышедших в море. А иными делами, кроме службы, сна и вылазок за горючим и припасами, он не занимался.  
Раз в тридцать ночей на маяк приходил городской распорядитель и приносил Калебу плату за его службу. Калеб не задумывался о размере жалованья. Распорядитель умел выдать смотрителю ровно такую сумму, чтобы не обидеть и даже задобрить бессменного стража маяка. На эти средства Калеб при своих визитах в город покупал топливо, еду, одежду, а также инструменты и материалы для починки механизмов. Он каждый раз размышлял, не оставить ли немного денег про запас – а вдруг встретится девушка, которую можно будет уговорить пойти с ним на маяк? Тогда он баловал бы ее, дарил подарки, а уж к его неприглядной внешности она бы притерпелась. Но затем смотритель Огненного Пальца вспоминал, что грустный конец любовных историй в его семье был неизбежен. Да и наследник ему пока не требовался. Калеб был еще достаточно молод, чтобы служить на маяке в одиночку. Неволить женщину в самом мрачном углу побережья без особой на то нужды он не хотел, и эти деньги снова и снова тратились на «лунный свет».  
Так назывался местный самогон, дешевый и ядреный, цветом напоминавший болотную воду пополам с сывороткой от скисшего молока. По ядовитости пойло, вероятно, не сильно уступало топливу для маяка, и даже несколько походило на него запахом. Его даже гнали на одной фактории с горючим. Однако Калеб был привычным, угощаясь «лунным светом» с того самого времени, как принял от своего отца простые обязанности помощника смотрителя. Сначала он разбавлял напиток водой, затем выпивал как есть, когда сам взялся за дело. С тех пор Калеб по несколько раз в вахту прикладывался к огромной баклаге с ужасным напитком. Емкость стояла на одном из этажей башни. Пополнял смотритель ее регулярно, и без труда поднимал налитую баклагу, чтобы угоститься прямо из горлышка. Пил Калеб не морщась и не занюхивая рукавом, по много глотков за раз.  
Все дни смотрителя Огненного Пальца были похожи один на другой. Калеб не задумывался о том, хорошо это или плохо.  
Спать он ложился тогда, когда добрые люди в городке поднимались с постелей поутру. Небо над морем светлело, еженощный шторм утихал, дождь прекращался, и Калеб гасил факел маяка, прикручивая фитиль под полом. Он переодевался в запасную сухую одежду, а вымокшую отправлял сушиться в кладовую. Оттуда же смотритель вытаскивал одеяло и прибитую временем, твердую, как дощатый плот, перину, поднимался обратно на верхний ярус и укладывался на пол прямо под чашей. Здесь всегда было тепло и сухо. Пол нагревался даже в сильный ливень и быстро высыхал к утру. Калеб за много лет отучился спать под крышей, да и давно уже чувствовал себя неуютно, даже лазая по лестнице в башне. Он привык к простору. Смотрителю был нипочем даже ночной мокрый ветер, который хлестал по всему телу прямо через одежду. А уж днем притихшая стихия и подавно не могла одолеть теплого, еще отцовского, одеяла. Калеб укрывался им с головой, под голову подкладывал только собственные руки, и спал на жесткой перине без снов.  
Просыпался он, когда чувствовал через плотную шерстяную ткань, что чаша остывает. День подходил к обеду, и по бледному, словно заранее усталому, небу расходились облачные полоски, предвещавшие ночную непогоду. Калеб спускался в башню, прятал постель обратно в кладовую и шел в хранилище бочек с топливом. Все они, числом пять, должны были стоять полными, на случай, если шторм затянется, и подливать горючее придется не только ночью, но и утром. В ночь обычно расходовалась пара бочек, и Калеб скатывал пустую тару по лестнице вниз, во дворик при башне. За невысокой каменной оградой стояла тележка. На нее он ставил рядом две бочки, закреплял их ремнями и пристраивал сверху опустевшую баклагу из-под «лунного света». Потом смотритель отходил ополоснуться из корыта с дождевой водой перед походом к людям, а затем брался за ручки тележки и вывозил ее из дворика к Ладони. Преодолев тропы среди скал, ширины которых едва хватало на свободный проход, Калеб выбирался на равнину.  
По ухабистой дороге, иной день раскисшей, а то заледеневшей, смотритель толкал непослушную легонькую тележку. Бочки, несмотря на крепления, пошатывались туда-сюда. Колеса время от времени начинали так истошно скрипеть, что в холмах отзывались волки, хоть было еще светло. Калеб воспринимал своим изувеченным слухом скрежет и вой лишь отдаленно, так, как прочие люди улавливают чириканье птички в бескрайнем небе. Белесый солнечный свет порой размывал дымку над дорогой, но от этого земля вокруг становилась совсем неказистой. Смотритель шагал с тележкой мимо нищих полей, ради которых некогда изведены были под корень древние леса, мимо погостов, более обжитых по виду, чем хутора неподалеку, мимо одиноких мертвых деревьев с обрывками веревок на ветвях.  
На пути Калебу никто не встречался. Люди предпочитали держаться как можно дальше от дороги, ведущей к побережью. Правда, чудовищ, которые могли бы выбраться из пучин, народ уже давно не опасался. Ни одна тварь по доброй воле не лезла уже на нефалийский берег, ибо здесь обитателей моря караулили ржавые крестьянские вилы, котел с кипятком да голодные рты. Но горожане боялись морских туманов. Говорили, что облако, накатывавшее временами из штормовой дали, состоит из слитных душ погибших мореходов, и потому оно соленое, как слезы их вдов. Калеб на такое мог только плечами пожать, так же, как и его отец, дед и прадед. В неосязаемых материях смотрители Огненного Пальца не разбирались.  
До городка было не так уж и далеко, около пары часов хода с пустой тележкой, но Калеб обычно успевал порядком утомиться от гнетущего пейзажа, когда вдали наконец показывались обветшалые крепостные стены. Они давно не могли бы защитить людское поселение от сколько-нибудь грозной атаки, но никто и не заявлял своих прав на жалкий городишко. Вечно дремлющая стража у перекошенных ворот вразнобой поднимала нечищеные алебарды, давая смотрителю маяка право пройти без пошлины и досмотра. Тележка дребезжала, бочки стукались друг об друга, когда под колесами оказывались горбатые булыжники городской мостовой. Калеб доходил до трактира, съедал там нехитрый обед, и брел наконец с тележкой на факторию алхимика.  
Давно миновали те времена, когда алхимия знаменовала собой торжество прогресса и праздник пытливых умов. На фактории было сонно и пыльно, субстанции тягуче капали из кранов в подставленные под них емкости, а мастера двигались так медленно и неохотно, что даже терпеливому Калебу становилось невмоготу. Он привык к буйству пламени, хлестким ударам мокрого ветра и рокоту моря, а тут в бочках что-то едва плескалось да противно пахло. Смотритель здесь не задерживался. При его появлении старший алхимик оживлялся, подгонял мальчишек-подмастерьев, те завозили бочки на тележке прямо в здание фактории и перегружали их на поддоны с колесиками. Тару помощники мастера подкатывали под самые большие краны из изъеденного металла, и осторожно их открывали. Не забывали они и про баклагу, ей предназначался потайной маленький краник.  
Позже являлись другие работники, покрепче, забивали бочки и водружали заполненную тару обратно на тележку. Они даже провожали Калеба до ворот, следя, чтобы бочки не плеснули на ухабе.  
Когда смотритель выходил наконец из ворот, он видел перед собой путь к морю в предвечерних неуловимых сумерках, темнеющее небо и космы тумана на полях, и понимал – все идет должным путем, пусть не в большом мире вокруг, но в его маленьком уж точно. Правда, таких умных мыслей Калеб складывать не умел, для него это ощущение было сродни желанной перемене погоды, только не извне, а внутри.  
Вот и маяк, окольцованный красавец, прикрытый Ладонью. Сумерки уже сгущались настолько, что невозможно было разглядеть тележку перед собой. Море начинало беспокойно ворчать и всплескивать, да так, что вздрагивали скалы.  
Калеб разворачивал тележку, чтобы не толкать ее, а тянуть за собой, вставал лицом к ней и спиной вперед, и осторожно затаскивал ее по тропке во дворик. В башне, кроме входа на главную лестницу, наличествовала еще и дверка к механизмам. Смотритель заводил в нее тележку и при помощи системы рычагов и захватов перегружал бочки по одной на подъемную платформу. Он перехватывал цепи и рукояти управления, налегая на них всем телом и напрягая мускулы, и наконец драгоценное топливо доставлялось на средний этаж башни, где оно ждало темного времени суток. А ночь наступала неумолимо, ее приход возвещал сводящий с ума гул воды за стенами и треск злых штормовых молний.  
Калеб вскрывал ломом первую бочку. Большим механическим ковшом он зачерпывал жидкость, ядовитую для всего живого и помогающую отсрочить смерть людям в бурном море. Черпак уезжал вверх на цепи, чуть подрагивая, но не проливаясь, и скрывался в нише в стене под потолком. Оттуда по узкой шахте емкость с горючим двигалась к трубе, открывающейся в дно чаши. Премудрости строителей маяка предусмотрели противное силам природы – жидкость могла течь вверх, подталкиваемая сложными механическими процессами. Первая порция вливалась в чашу, о чем Калеб узнавал по шипению пара – дождевая вода попадала на мгновенно пропитавшийся горючим фитиль и бурлила прямо в воздухе.  
Калеб проделывал подачу еще пару раз и наконец давил на главный рычаг. Кремень высекал искру. Готово!  
Торжествующий рев огня разносился над гаванью. Пламя как будто никуда не исчезало, оно точно дремало днем и просыпалось к ночи. Калеб с утроенной скоростью заливал остаток бочки в чашу и бегом бежал наверх поправлять зеркала.  
Огонь бесновался, рычал и трещал, подсвеченный рыжим сиянием пар валил с маяка. Сам Калеб ничего не видел вокруг, ослепленный отраженным в металлическом зеркале пламенем, но он улыбался. Ободранные губы его приподнимались краями, не размыкаясь в середине, где запеклась кровь в трещинах.  
Калеб то и дело сбегал вниз, подкручивал или отпускал фитиль, подливал горючее, по нескольку раз осматривал механизмы, прикладывался к заветной баклаге и снова возвращался к огню – двигал отражатели, которые постоянно перекашивало ветром, да вслушивался в голос пламени.  
И вот наступал тот момент, ради которого смотритель жил и служил.  
Где-то в безумии шторма его слух, обостряющийся в непролазную бурю, различал поначалу сырое поскрипывание и низкий ноющий звук – не людской голос, а стон сырой древесины. Люди на судне, которое направлялось к берегу, обыкновенно давно уже едва хрипели. Напитанные влагой паруса плескались под порывами ветра, и сам воздух над морем уже был водой, ледяной и горькой. Волны вставали горами, поднимались в небо и обрушивались на палубу. Страшный грохот разрывал барабанные перепонки. Не было просвета в беснующейся тьме, и мореходы уже предчувствовали с ужасом, как клыки скал вспорют беззащитное днище корабля. Берег, столь желанный, мог стать мучительной гибелью.  
В мути тумана возникал вдали огонек, развеивая тьму.  
Он все близился, и моряки вспоминали – теперь нужно пройти так, чтобы он остался чуть вдали и по левому борту. Там будет залив, укрытый скалами от бурь, а дальше порт, ругань облегчения, дрожащие ноги и закрывающиеся глаза, тяжелая вымокшая одежда и слабость, которая обваливалась на плечи, как девятый вал.  
Мореходы утраивали усилия в управлении кораблем, перекликались бодрее, и не оборачивались на свет, когда маяк оказывался за кормой.  
Калеб, заслышав подход судна, падал навзничь на доски под чашей. Вставать он не имел права – ничто не должно было препятствовать свету, идущему в море. Он слышал хлопки парусов, снова оживших в предчувствии берега, сдавленные непогодой крики моряков, и все это проходило мимо маяка и снова терялось в штормовом хаосе.  
И смотритель улыбался, вытянувшись на спине на мокрых, дымящихся паром от близкого огня досках и жмуря глаза от секущих дождевых струй.  
Нельзя было предсказать, сколько судов пройдет за ночь. Раз это был один корабль, а другой раз – два, нередко шли целые караваны, а то несколько ночей никто не искал дороги сквозь шторм. Смотрителю нужно было каждую ночь поддерживать пламя в полную силу. И за время службы Калеба на Огненном Пальце ни один корабль, проходивший в гавань, не напоролся на скалы и не выпустил подкрепления из человеческих душ в соленый призрачный туман.  
К переменам Калеб не относился никак, поскольку не знал, что это такое. Распорядитель, приходивший с жалованьем, новостей не приносил – ничего нового в городке не происходило. Обычные для подобных местечек сплетни и слухи и те съеживались до пары слов, не успев расцвести подробностями и пуститься по домам и дворам. Вся жизнь в округе была ничем иным, как медленным увяданием сразу после безрадостного рождения, долго тянущимся путем в могилу, где, говорили, можно было выспаться без серых кошмаров. Один маяк сиял каждую ночь, видный лишь с моря, и в этом тоже не было перемены – к счастью мореходов.  
Но однажды, когда Калеб повез порожние бочки в город, что-то резануло его взгляд. Он вышел с тележкой на привычную дорогу через запустевшие поля, и небо над ними оказалось странного цвета. Названия смотритель ему не знал. Оттенок необычно легких многослойных облаков был похож на ожог на бледной коже. Само небо словно приподнялось куполом, и над полями стало необычайно просторно. Калеб не мог понять, что случилось, но впервые он не смотрел пристально на бочки, а то и дело поднимал голову и обозревал небосвод.  
Стражники выглядели веселее обычного, хотя, возможно, Калеб просто застал их после утренней поправки здоровья. В трактире, раньше настороженно тихом, гремела посуда, и люди за столиками говорили в полный голос. Калеб расслышал, что зло понемногу уходит из мира. О чем именно шла речь, он не знал. Не то чтобы для смотрителя все это имело значение, но и он встряхнулся.  
На фактории алхимика спорилась работа, бочки наполнились быстро, а мальчишка-подмастерье, помогавший придерживать их на мостовой до ворот, даже насвистывал песенку.  
Добравшись до маяка, смотритель забыл обо всем увиденном, как ему казалось, но ночью Калеб ворочал тяжкие цепи, крутил зеркала и заливал топливо словно бы с крыльями за спиной.  
День ото дня вокруг все светлело. Калеб и сам словно просыпался. Облака над полями редели и давали путь солнечному свету. Из слежавшихся пластов земли начинали пробиваться травинки – зеленые, а не прежняя бледная поросль, похожая на волосы покойника. Горожане принаряжались, переговаривались громко, и пару раз смотритель ловил на себе взгляды девушек.  
После очередного похода в пробуждающийся городок Калеб в ночь приложился к баклаге с «лунным светом» всего пару раз. Днем, после сна, он пересчитал монеты и отложил несколько про запас. Смотритель не думал ни о чем определенном, но что-то посветлело и в его душе с тех пор, как над полями впервые развиднелось.  
Понемногу Калеб стал замечать, что – невиданное дело! – шторма стали тише. Море все так же ревело и ворочалось, грозя потопить хотя бы корабли, раз уж не удается одолеть землю, но теперь это была не холодная ярость стихии, а нечто рядовое, что иначе быть не может. Море грызет сушу. Таким был стародавний миропорядок, до того, как земля совсем обмерла и окоченела, а воды взбесились. Калеб слышал о нем от отца, а тот от деда, также не заставшего то время. Теперь же восстанавливалось равновесие. Калеб по ночам уже отчетливо слышал проходящие мимо маяка суда, шторм почти не глушил звуки, по крайней мере, для него. Да и работать становилось все легче. Простор над морем больше не напоминал черную бездну, туман нерешительно подкатывал к скалам, но больше увивался поодаль от берега.  
Смотритель запевал бы песню, если бы обладал слухом и голосом, до того прекрасным оказалось выкручивать зеркала почти без сопротивления ветра, смахивать легкую морось с лица и смотреть на рассвете на приветливое небо.  
Засыпал Калеб счастливым, просыпался довольным. Сбереженные монеты сыпались в заветный мешочек. Скоро, совсем скоро он сможет приодеться и пойти прогуляться по главной площади городка, и, может, тогда они с какой-нибудь красавицей присмотрят друг друга, и…  
«Лунный свет» стал почти не нужен смотрителю Огненного Пальца. Разве что вымокнув пару раз, со внезапной отвычки от непогоды он выпивал от души. Баклага наполнялась теперь раз в неделю, не чаще. Мастера на фактории, где работа, казалось, нагоняла упущенное время, удивлялись сперва, но быстро привыкли.  
По дороге через поля Калебу теперь встречались прохожие, хуторяне и горожане. Над равниной разносились их оживленные голоса. Люди говорили о возвращении ангелов в мир, о том, что тьма отступила и что теперь с ними пребывает надежда. Пару раз ему пришлось отступить в сторону, пропуская повозку, но даже с полными бочками это оказалось несложно, дорога стала ровнее.  
Солнце светило все ярче. Калеб мог смотреть на него долго и без боли в глазах, привычных к зрелищу самого яркого огня в Нефалии. Этот огонь был для него дороже светила в небе. Море есть море, понимал Калеб, и как бы ни наладилась жизнь на берегу, валы не перестанут бить о скалы, а значит, Огненный Палец не погаснет. Теперь он был воистину прекрасен, грозен ночью и живописен светлым днем.  
Так сказал однажды и распорядитель, зачастивший на маяк. Приходил он теперь все чаще без повода, поговорить с Калебом за жизнь. Вернее, говорил гость, а Калеб с трудом терпел посещения. Спустить городского чиновника с лестницы было нельзя, и смотрителю приходилось высиживать его долгие монологи в каморке за неудобным столиком. Распорядитель ставил простенькое угощение и рассказывал, как восстанавливается жизнь в Нефалии, а еще про погоду над морем, которая становится все спокойнее силой ангельского добра. Калеб скучал, на него давили стены и потолок, и бесконечные слова визитера о какой-то Авацине падали мимо его сознания, словно камешки в пропасть.  
Как-то смотритель проснулся днем от настойчивого крика внизу, в башне. Его имя выкликали в два хриплых голоса, и звать его, судя по всему, пришлось долго. Он спустился посмотреть на пару этажей ниже и увидел, что распорядитель поднимается ему навстречу. На этот раз он явился не один. С ним пришел странно одетый человек. Балахон, некогда белый, а ныне желтоватый и обветшалый, явно долго лежал в сундуке, а в руке спутник распорядителя сжимал нечто похожее на полированный до ясного блеска печной ухват. Лицо новоприбывшего несло печать перенесенных страданий, и истовое счастье от того, что они закончились. Глаза под темными шелушащимися веками слезились, но выражали они великую фанатичную радость.  
Смотритель подошел ближе.  
– Я отец Дун, священник, – представился белый, и Калеб поклонился в готовности поцеловать ему руку. Он хорошо расслышал голос, святой отец говорил четко и громко, вопреки своему изможденному виду. Но вместо руки отец Дун неожиданно для Калеба сунул ему в лицо ухват. Калеб неловко приложился об него носом и недоуменно уставился на распорядителя.  
– Целуй ошейник Авацины, сын мой, – произнес отец Дун. – Наши руки – ничто по сравнению с ангельской благодатью. Руками не победишь зло!  
Калеб пожал плечами и отвернулся. Металл он целовать не собирался. Нагретый, он мог обжечь, к холодному примерзала кожа. Кто знает, что там за силы поджидают его в этой подкове на палке…  
– Хм… – Святой отец выразительно поглядел на распорядителя. – И вы говорите, он сможет служить во славу Авацины? Человек отказывается исполнять первейший обряд. Возможно, вы недостаточно ясно объяснили ему его будущую высокую миссию?  
Что за дела, все «он» да «ему», возмутился Калеб про себя. Раз уж явились, хотя вас не приглашали, так извольте хоть хозяина называть по имени, подумал было он. Но внезапно смотритель Огненного Пальца осознал, что манеры визитеров – не то, что должно его сейчас заботить.  
Какая еще, к дьяволам, миссия?  
По перекошенному распорядителя, чьего имени, –Калеб внезапно осознал это, – он сам за множество лет так и не спросил, смотритель понял, что произнес мысль вслух. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Он помнил, как люди затыкали уши и даже приседали от звуков его голоса, самому Калебу слабо слышных.  
Но отец Дун внезапно воодушевился. Глаза его распахнулись, и в расширившихся зрачках Калеб прочел столь ярую страсть, что отшатнулся, ударившись спиной о близкую стену, и сполз по ней. Он ждал, что ухват с заостренными концами дуги вонзится ему в живот, но священник, напротив, кивал головой так, как будто услышал что-то знакомое.  
– Мои подозрения подтверждаются, господин распорядитель, – заговорил он снова. – Смею утверждать, что Авацине не было бы угодно столь примитивное человеческое существо, в случае, если бы она снизошла до его лицезрения. Вы сами говорили, что шторма ушли, а значит, нам нужен кто-то иной…  
– Святой отец! – запротестовал чиновник. – Давайте окажем ему должную благодарность и оставим его…  
Калеб поднялся на ноги не сразу. Слова незваных гостей доходили до его соображения с опозданием, и от этого было еще страшнее. Шторм над морем, действительно, был тише день ото дня, но о чем именно говорили отец Дун и распорядитель, Калеб понять не мог.  
После того, как двое убрались с маяка, он долго сидел под холодной еще чашей и глядел в темнеющее небо. Потом смотритель все же приложился к «лунному свету» и принялся за обычную работу, тем более что ночь выдалась спокойной, без ливня и лишь с далекими зарницами у горизонта.  
И уже второе утро подряд он проснулся от чужого вмешательства. Но на это раз оно было еще более грубым. Чьи-то руки сдернули с Калеба одеяло и рывком за плечи подняли его на ноги.  
На площадке было полно народу. Вокруг остывающей чаши теснились горожане. Их лица были смутно знакомы Калебу. Впервые он разглядел этих людей под вольным небом, а не в вечном сумраке городским улиц. Люди прихорошились, как для праздника, но никакие яркие жилеты и чищеные сапоги не могли отвлечь внимание от их уродливых лиц и изможденных тел. Смотритель подумал было, что местные обыватели воплощают собой все возможные безобразия, но вспомнил самого себя и устыдился.  
Народ молчал. Кто-то озирался в удивлении – маяк был незнаком жителям города. Калеб заметил чуть поодаль, у люка на нижний этаж, распорядителя и отца Дуна. Оба были хмуры и сосредоточенны, словно им предстояло неприятное, но крайне важное и не терпящее отлагательств дело.  
Дюжий, но кривой на один бок, парень с лицом, по которому словно прошелся рашпиль, задрал ногу и врезал мыском тяжелого сапога по боку чаши. Она отозвалась звонким гулом, и эхом задребезжали зеркала.  
– Вон оно как! – провозгласил верзила. Толпа одобрительно вздохнула.  
Отец Дун, сопровождаемый распорядителем, выступил поближе. Народ потеснился, освобождая ему место. Калеб ощутил, что его несильно, но крепко придерживают под обе руки. В его сердце хлынул тяжкий страх. Впервые в жизни смотритель понял, что ему было что терять.  
– Господин смотритель Огненного Пальца Калеб, – обратился к нему отец Дун, громко и отчетливо, и Калеб осознал, что ничего хорошего такая вежливость ему не сулит. – Мы не будем утомлять вас рассказами о том, что именно происходит в нашем мире. Господин распорядитель, – священник кивнул на чиновника, но тот стоял, опустив глаза, – пытался донести вам благие вести, но ваши разум, душа и сердце оказались заперты наглухо и не впустили знание света Авацины. Полагаю, о сознательном выполнении долга перед ней у вас не может идти и речи. Вы, прошу прощения, существо во всех смыслах глухое, но, увы, нам некому больше предложить должность стража Перста Авацины…  
Калеб пошатнулся и обвис на чужих руках, внезапно вцепившихся в него до боли. Его переводят на другую службу? Но как же маяк? И что за Перст Авацины?  
– Я… никуда… не… пойду… – с усилием выговорил смотритель, как ему показалось – еле слышно, но над Ладонью от его голоса всполошились морские птицы.  
– Никто и не гонит вас, господин смотритель, – отец Дун подошел к нему на расстоянии вытянутого ухвата и приподнял им подбородок Калеба, так, чтобы смотритель глядел ему в глаза. Калеб на всякий случай зажмурился. – Вам следовало бы внимательнее слушать, о чем вам говорил господин городской распорядитель. Сами видите, ночи стали тихими, Авацина простерла длань над морями и успокаивает воды, суда проходят в гавани мирно, и никакой маяк им не нужен. Увы, адское пламя стало бы лишь напоминать людям о том, как зло терзало Нефалию. Отныне Огненный Палец будет зваться Перстом Авацины и станет колокольней во славу нашей избавительницы!  
Калеб попытался закричать, дернулся в руках, державших его, но морской ветер внезапно удушил его, а потом день погас перед глазами смотрителя.  
Он понял, что очнулся только по тому, что воздуха стало совсем не хватать. Оказывается, до этого я кое-как дышал, дошло до Калеба. Было темно, но его привычные глаза мигом разобрали, что к чему. Смотритель, даже не двигаясь, понял, что лежит на полу в пустующей комнатушке на одном из средних этажей Огненного Пальца. Чувства понемногу возвращались к нему, и Калеб ощутил, что весь маяк ходит ходуном от топота множества ног.  
Под тяжелую каменную дверь пробивался тусклый свет. Калеб отполз от щели. Она была неширокой, такой, что под нее не пролезала и рука по локоть, но чуть издали можно было что-то разглядеть. Калеб увидел две пары сапог. Их хозяева тащили тяжелый, громоздкий и неудобный в захвате предмет. Вот они остановились и опустили на пол не что иное, как барабан механизма подачи топлива. Мимо них проследовали еще две ноги, а за ними волочилась покореженная цепь. Было видно, что отодрать ее от ворота стоило немалого труда. Вот на пол упала и покатилась шестерня от механизма фитиля, и чьи-то руки ее подняли снова…  
Калеб вскочил и что есть силы нажал на дверь, но она не поддалась. Она открывается внутрь, вспомнил смотритель. Он обшарил руками косяки и притолоку из камня и не обнаружил ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться и открыть дверь. Постепенно он на свое удивление начал различать и звуки.  
– Господин распорядитель, – послышался хриплый голос. – Что делать с этой… – говоривший замялся, определенно не желая оскорбить слух должностного лица универсальным определением всякой непонятной вещи.  
– С чашей? – вклинился в разговор голос отца Дуна. – Мы аккуратно снимем ее и увезем в город. Там наши мастера переделают ее в колокол, и он будет водружен на башню. Что же до всей декорации снаружи, мы верим, что Авацине чуждо это блестящее варварство, я говорю о тех полосах на маяке. Но, если их снять, то из них можно собрать символ Священного Ошейника, гигантский, как ангельская воля к свету…  
Калеб с ревом кинулся на дверь. Снаружи на минуту притихли, но отец Дун произнес что-то тихо и убедительно, и работа закипела с новой силой. Смотритель, понимая, что у него ничего не получается, все равно колотил руками и ногами по двери, и рыдал, пока не почувствовал, что по камню течет его кровь, а горло превращается в открытую рану. Он свалился на пол без сил, судорожно пытаясь дышать, и бессильно сжимал и разжимал распухшие, скользкие от крови кулаки. Темнота наваливалась на него, как зверь, и сопротивляться Калеб больше не стал. Он не потерял сознания полностью, но погрузился в обессиленную дремоту, краем разума улавливая происходящее в башне маяка.  
– А с зеркалами чего делать?  
– Разберем их и женам раздадим! Пусть на себя любуются. Не смотрителю же их оставлять, красавцу эдакому!  
– Ха-ха-ха!  
– Слышь, там топлива целый запас! Куда его денем-то?  
– Да на кой оно пригодно? Вылей с верхней площадки, и все дела!  
– Спокойно, спокойно! Щас нам распорядитель скажет!  
– Милостивые горожане! С бочками следует быть осторожными! То, что в них находится, ядовито, как Гризельбрандово… Ой, отец Дун, прошу меня простить, я не знал, что вы еще здесь. Спустите бочку за бочкой вниз. Как это – уже разобрали подъемник? Остолопы!  
Кто-то несмело хихикнул.  
– Значит, по лестнице, только осторожно!  
– А ну пошли! – перебил распорядителя грубый голос. – Сказано, носить, значит, носить! Все три берите, и не мешкать! Две пустые вроде, разбейте их да выбросьте доски. Что? Говоришь, в одной осталось горючее? Совсем на дне? Что значит, не понесете вниз ради такой… Да как вы смеете выражаться в присутствии святого отца, дерьмо вы крысиное, олухи вонючие? Ну раз у вас руки отсохнут бочку снести, слейте куда-нибудь эту дрянь, что ли! Тары нет? Так поищите!  
Калеб вгрызся зубами в собственную руку. Но он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли от разъедаемой слезами коросты на лице.  
Внезапно дверь отворилась. На пороге каморки стоял отец Дун. За его спиной горожане побросали дела и застыли неподвижно, освещаемые мутным мерцанием догорающих факелов на стенах. Ухват на длинном древке в руках у священника блестел светлым серебром.  
– Выходите, господин смотритель, – произнес он. – Вас никто не обидит. Мы заперли вас, чтобы вы успокоились и подумали о том, что вы намерены делать дальше.  
Калеб кое-как поднялся на ноги, и, морщась, протиснулся мимо отца Дуна. Люди молча расступились. Спустя секунду они снова зашумели, принимаясь ломать, разбирать и браниться.  
Смотритель побрел к лестнице и выбрался на открытый воздух, на верхний ярус. Над морем было темно и тихо. Прибой бормотал далеко внизу, в зубьях источенных штормами скал. Вдоль невидимого во тьме горизонта катился далекий гром. В небе прорезались несколько звездочек. Отражателей уже не было, и ветер несмело овевал опустевшую чашу. Калеб стоял на площадке во тьме, наедине со своей потерей, и сердце его колотилось так, что невозможно было даже вздохнуть.  
Смотритель внезапно понял, что не сможет покинуть оскверненный маяк. Пускай это и причинило боль ему, Калебу, но люди пришли прославлять добро. Мир изменился, а значит, и ему стоит сойти с привычного пути.  
Я не брошу тебя, впервые обратился Калеб к к Огненному Пальцу как к живому существу и изумился тому, как складно ложились мысли в его голове. Как бы тебя ни звали, чем бы тебя ни сделали, мы – одно. Они придут и уйдут, а я останусь. Приведу сюда жену. Это раньше на Огненный Палец никто не пожелал бы идти, а Перст Авацины – совсем другое дело, правда? Звонкие удары колокола, подвешенного над площадкой, священный Ошейник, венчающий башню. Мы будем возвещать о важных событиях днем, а по ночам звезды отразятся в ясной меди. Я стану лучшим звонарем Нефалии, я буду начищать Ошейник до блеска, а мои дети, сыновья и дочери, уже не узнают о том, как страшно было жить раньше на Кулаке.  
Калеб еще немного постоял на ветру, решительно вытер лицо рукавом и направился вниз. Тесное пространство башни, непривычный шум и запах потных тел накатили на него тошнотворной волной, но он нашел в себе силы приветственно махнуть тощему парню, при помощи рук и ног сматывавшему извлеченный из механизма запас фитиля. Тот кивнул в ответ.  
Сейчас я приду помогать, решил Калеб. Если наступит конец Огненному Пальцу, то пускай и я приложу к этому руки. Пойду только глотну «лунного света», и сразу за дело.  
Он долго искал баклагу и нашел ее брошенной посреди щепок и железного лома в закутке, где хранились бочки с топливом. Смотритель поболтал емкость – в ней что-то еще плескалось, даже больше, чем он рассчитывал. Я выпью совсем чуть-чуть, сказал он себе, новая жизнь – новые привычки.  
Привычка резко выдирать пробку и опрокидывать над собой баклагу одним движением была у смотрителя старой, отработанной годами. Ни крохотного мгновения не осталось у Калеба между тем, как горлышко баклаги коснулось его губ, и глотком горючего, слитым в нее нерадивым горожанином. 

Под утро к подножию бывшего Огненного Пальца, ныне Перста Авацины, подобрался туман. Седые пряди его обвились вокруг Кулака и медленно колыхались в ожидании. Наконец из проема снятой двери выплыло ржаво-золотистое облако. Понемногу оно приняло форму силуэта человека. Туман подтянулся к нему, вобрал в себя новую душу и осветился ненадолго ясным огнем, а затем заструился обратно к морю.


End file.
